It has previously been proposed to keep plants moist or under desirable growing conditions by various complex mechanical arrangements. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,752, granted July 26, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,144, granted Nov. 30, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,159, granted Mar. 7, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,342, granted July 10, 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,097, granted Nov. 6, 1979. The arrangements shown in the foregoing patents are relatively complex mechanical structures, are specialized in nature, and would appear to be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an extremely simple and inexpensive device which may be employed with an ordinary flower pot to keep potted plants moist and protect them against drying out and subsequently dying out.